When Roses bloom in the winter
by Sampuig306
Summary: Mother nature is dead, murdered. Her earth is dying with her, but there is hope. That's up the Guardian to found her and restore her memories: the Daughter of Mother Nature herself
1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

Scared. That was the only emotions I felt now. Of course, Any seven-year old will get scared easily, like bugs or eating vegetables, but if you're scared enough to want to run away, then you know how it feels. I remember. I was running, scared and I was crying.

As I sat on a rock in middle of the park, crying my eyes out, there was a boy standing in front of me. His hair and skin was white as snow and those blue eyes are as clear as sapphire. I never seen that boy before, but somehow I feel like I do, just don't know how? where? when? or even why? I noticed I was staring at him as he was staring at me back. The one thing he say to me as he walked up to me was: "Hey, are you crying?" I didn't answer him. I wasn't allowed to talk to stranger, but I feel like he wasn't a stranger at all. "Why are you crying?" He asked again. Once again, I didn't answer. Then, he asked a different question this time. "Do you see me?" I nodded for the first time. "But, you wouldn't talk to me?" I nodded. He knelt on his knees to see my face. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I'm gotta cheer you up. Wanna see something cool?" I nodded. He grab a handful of snow and move his other hand under the snow. Before I know it, he magically turned snow into ice and made a tiara out of it. Seeing that, I almost forgotten why I was crying about as he put the tiara on my head. "Ta-da! You're a princess now." I started to smile. "You're smiling." I giggled at his goofy face he made when he said that. "And you're giggling. Good. Hey, Wanna play snowball fight?" I nodded. "Try to hit me, princess." he lifted up to the air as I got up from the rock. He landed on top of his staff and throw a snowball at me.

"Hey! No fair!" I finally spoke.

"Hey, you can talk." he said as he laughed at me. I kneeled down and made two snowballs.

"Of course, I can talk, but I'll be the one who laughing at you." I throw my first snowball over his head (thinking I miss and laughed at me again) and throw my second snowball at the weak point between his foots and his staff causing him to fell down into his ass.

"Hey! No fair!" I laughed at him.

"Now, we're even." I laughed so hard, I fell and try to calm myself down. He shook his head and smirk a little.

"You're something else, you know that?" he got up from the snow.

"That's what my dad say." I giggled.

"And he was right." he dust-off the snow on the pants.

"Who are you?"

"Well, my princess. My name is Jack Frost." he bow to me and held out a icy rose he made out of thin air.

"And what's your name?" I took his icy rose from him and looked to his eyes, smileing.

"My name is..."

"There you are! I been looking for you little lady!" a worried voice interrupted my answer as I turn away from Jack.

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing her? Why you ran off like that?" he said, upsetting as he walked up to me.

"Daddy, I made a friend." I answered, happily.

"That's great. Now, tell me why you ran?" he asked again, ignoring my excitement.

"He's right here behind me. He made me a icy rose and tiara." he looked up to him, but he say something I wasn't expected.

"Where is he? I don't see him." I was confused and looked at him, he shook his head with sad look on the face.

"What do you mean? He's right there front of you." Jack was whispering 'no', but I didn't listen.

"Sweetie, no one's here, but us." I know he thinks I'm crazy or playing, but I wasn't and I don't care.

"but, he's **RIGHT THERE**" I yelled. I was started to be angry when I take my tiara off of my head.

"Rosie! There's nothing, but snow." That's when I started to cry again. I know I saw him, but, I'm the only one who see him. "Come on, Rosie. You will catch a cold." he took my hand, drop my gifts and pull me away from Jack. The cold never bother me anyway, but what's bothers me was why I see him and have the strange feeling about him. After that, he pick-up my gift, waved goodbye and silently walk away, I thought he was a figment of my imagination as I grew up... Until, he found me again. This is a story that change my life... Forever.

* * *

Like it? hate it?

Please leave your thought


	2. Not a chapter

Dear readers, I'm sorry but, I have to on hold the story for a while, like for the month. I will be busy more then ever because of Megacon, sewing my costume for it, helping my mom out with things and trying to get a driver's license and maybe GED. Sorry, but I will write for the SoMa week, if anyone loves Soul Eater and Soulxmaka.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
